The Approaching Twilight
by Articuno54
Summary: The Final Battle? A lie. Hogwarts? Doesn't exist. Voldemort? Never born. Everything Harry knew was fake, faked in an attempt to control him. He remembers only one thing; Hermione. Now, the two must attempt to control their own mutations while dealing with Sebastian Shaw and the Hellfire Club, along with technology that could turn Hermione against her friends and unknown pasts.


**AN: This will take place during the 'X-Men First Class' movie. It's my favorite 'part' of the X-Men story, I love the young, energetic Charles Xavier, and It would fit my idea's perfectly. And did anyone else notice the paradox between X-Men Origins: Wolverine and First Class? How Logan helped young Emma Frost escape and meet up with old professor Xavier, but Young Professor Xavier, who met Logan with no memories, met up with an Older Emma Frost? Anyway, let's begin!**

"_Avada Kedavra!" The Death Eater yelled as the ghostly green light flew towards Hermione Granger, hitting her square in the chest. The light left her eyes and Harry's world slowed down. Her body fell softly to the ground, her face vacant of emotion. Harry stood there for a second, unsure how to react or even continue. She had kept him alive all this time and stayed with him when no one else believed him. What about now? She's left him, left him to do it on his own. She had taught him how to survive and kept him going, now he was alone. He needed to do this, for her. Harry pushed onward, making his way up the tower until he reached his target._

"_Come to die now that your mudblood whore is dead?" The raspy voice of Voldemort asked._

"_You first, Tom." Harry spat._

_Focusing all of his rage and sadness, he prepared to strike. The world slowed down as Voldemort drew his wand. However, Harry was quicker, much quicker, and with a loud, earth-shattering scream of "Avada Kedavra!", his lifelong enemy fell to the curse._

_Harry stood there, tears streaming down his face._

"_I've done what was required of me, now I join the one I love." He said softly, casting a second killing curse directed at himself…_

* * *

"You make a wonderful lab rat Charles." Eric Said.

"Don't spoil this for me Eric."

"Hey, I was a lab rat once, I know one when I see one." He said with a smile.

"Are you sure we can't shave you?" Hank asked.

"Don't touch my hair." Replied Charles

"Right. You ready?"

He nodded.

Charles felt a sharp pain in his head, and saw images like he was rushing by people.

"It's working!" Hank called out.

Charles could only smile brightly.

He was zooming past people at an unimaginable speed, until he found one boy locked in an unknown facility...

* * *

'_Hey! Hey, you, the lanky boy, get up!'_

A black haired man quickly rose from a silver capsule, his entire body wet and his breathing was erratic. His eyes darted around the room, finding that he was alone.

'_Are you alright?' _Charles asked through his head.

"What!? Who are you!?" He yelled due to his ringing ears.

'_Shh, you need to be quiet, Harry. I am Professor Charles Xavier and I will explain more when you escape, but you will need to trust me. Do you trust me?'_

"Harry? Why'd you call me that?"

'_Well, that's your name. You do know who you are, right?'_

"No, no I don't. I-I can't remember...anything. Who am I?"

'_You are Mr. Harry Potter, born of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans. I can't find much else about your past...ah-ha! You seem to quite smitten with-'_

"Hermione, Hermione Granger! I remember her! She-she helped me save my god-father Sirius-"

'_Woah there Harry, slow down. Here, she's not the Hermione Granger you know. For starters, she didn't help you free whoever this Sirius is, in fact, you two haven't even met, yet you have such deep feelings for her!'_

"But, but I remember...she helped me solve a riddle when we were eleven, and she was petrified when we were twelve but she still helped me, and...and…"

'_Harry mate, calm down, it seems that you were put in a simulation with her as a way to keep you asleep for them to experiment on you and-'_

"Freeze!" A loud voice screamed from the doorway. Harry immediately lifted his hands, seizing all movement.

"How the hell did you wake up?" The guard demanded.

"I-I…"

"Answer me boy or I will shoot you. 1…"

Silence.

"2."

More silence.

"3!" The man pulled the trigger as Harry shielded himself, preparing for his second death. But the bullet never hit him. Instead, his arms had turned to titanium and deflected the bullet back into the guard.

"Charles, what the bloody hell was that? What's wrong with my arms?" Harry asked frantically.

'_Calm down, Harry, that is a result of your mutation.'_

"Mutation? When did I have a mutation?"

'_You were born with it, just like I was born with my Telepathy. Although, that doesn't seem like your ability, you have Reactive Adaption, your body will react to any situation it needs to.'_

"Okay, thats cool and all, but should I be moving?"

'_Uh, yeah, probably.'_

Harry stepped over the guard and began walking through the corridors before…

"I have no idea where I'm going."

'_Oh, right, directions would probably be helpful, eh? Well here's the thing, I don't know where you are exactly.'_

"Then why the bloody hell are you talking to me!? Did you just call up some random person?"

'_Sort of, yes, in a way. Whatever, that's not important right now, what's important is getting you and your lady mate out of there.'_

"Lady mate? You mean Hermione? She's here too!?"

'_Unfortunately, yeah, but she's out cold. But no matter how hard I try, I can't wake her up like I did with you. There is a scientist there, hold on a minute Harry.'_

Charles entered the mind of a woman working on Hermione. She was called 'Project 12' or merely 'Twilight'. The girl was...amazing to say the least. According to the scientist, Hermione had something called 'Complete Arsenal'.

Stepping out of the girls mind for a minute, Charles thought to himself; _But if she's project 12, what happened to 11?'_

He re-entered her mind to keep searching for information. Project 11*; Wade Wilson had other mutants DNA infused with his, creating the first Mutant Hunter. He was 'killed', although some believe otherwise, by a man named Logan or Wolverine* as he was called. Some think he became the 'Merc with the mouth' Deadpool, but no-one knows because 1. he wears a mask and 2. Without it, his face is hideously scarred. He was a master of all weapons, but apparently talks to much.

Project 12*; Hermione LeBeau* was born with some abilities already there, such as Eidetic Memory, the ability to memorize anything just by looking at it, and Enhanced Knowledge. But she also had an extremely rare ability; something he would call Complete Arsenal. The ability to have every ability. With time, she could do anything; fly, travel through time, use telepathy, manipulate gravity, etc. So, she was the perfect for becoming the next generation Mutant Hunter. However, she didn't volunteer. She was taken...at the presentation that made him a professor. She was brought here where they started merging technology with her. So far, it had been integrated into her right eyeball, spinal cord, skull, brain, legs, arms and shoulders. The eye as a targeter, spine, arms and shoulder as reactors to the set up in the brain and the skull to support her eye. The program in the brain would receive data from the scanner, process it and decide if it was a target or not.

'_Oh dear, Harry's not going to like this. Not at all.'_

Quickly taking any information about the facility, he went back Harry's mind.

'_Harry, I have a general idea of where to go.'_

"Does it include finding Hermione?"

'_Uh, no...'_

"Why not!?"

'_Well, she might try to kill you.' _Charles said bluntly.

"You said _might_. Why?"

'_I don't exactly know if she is under their control yet. But...the choice lies to you, Harry. Do you want to take the risk of her turning on you?'_

"Yes, of course I want to take the risk. Understand, Charles, she is one of the few things I can remember. Just, lead me to her."

'_Alright. From here, you want to follow the corridor on your left...'_

Harry followed instructions and made his way through the empty hallways, stopping occasionally when he heard footsteps in the distance. He finally reached a door labeled 'Project 12'.

"Professor, is this it?"

'_Yes Harry, she's in there. There are two scientist in there as well, as far as I can tell they don't have any weapons on them.'_

He hesitantly opened the door, standing back slightly. The scientists' heads snapped towards him.

"What are you doing here?" One of them asked.

"I just want Hermione, let her go and I'll be on my way."

"We can't let either of you go, you are very important to the program." The other said calmly.

"Why am I important?"

"Because you two have the same purpose. You and her, I mean. She has the power to destroy, and you have the power to give her an escape route and make sure she is undetected. You could help her."

"_Professor, why are they controlling her?"_

'_She's supposed to be a Mutant Hunter, to track and kill all of the mutants in the world. Do not trust these people for a second.'_

"_Why should I trust you?"_

'_Have you even looked at Hermione yet?'_

"_No…" _He tilted his head to see Hermione's head tilted back, small trails of blood coming from one of her eyes. She was in a metal chair with her arms and legs secure by braces, he could see faint blue lights from under the braces, and her head was held in place by a large plate. "What did you do to her?" He growled, stepping towards them with hate in his eyes.

"What we had to do for success. Now if you come here, we can calibrate your suppressors…" He trailed off looking down at his wrist to find nothing there.

"Once we get your suppressors anyway." He smiled.

'_Harry, those will make you obey them without question. Do not let them put them on you!'_

Harry slapped away the white bracelets which startled the scientist.

"Harry, you came here willingly."

"_I_ never did anything of the sort. My memories were taken from me, by you! Now enough talking, release Hermione!" He yelled.

"I said we can't! I gave you one reason, but there was another. She is unstable, we have no idea what she would do if we released her in this state."

"_Don't listen...to them, Harry...I'm stable…they want to...keep me...for testing..."_ A weak feminine voice said in his mind.

"Hermione?"

"_Yes...please...just get me...out of here…"_

Harry nodded slightly. "I'll ask you only one more time; let her go."

"I won't, the world needs her to purge all mutants."

"Fine." Harry reeled back his arm and slammed his fist into the doctors face. breaking his jaw with a loud 'crack'. He growled and looked towards the female scientist. "Do you want this to be you?" She shook her head. "Then release her, now." She nodded frantically.

The scientist deactivated the the braces and then manually unclamped her head. Hermione just sat there, unmoving.

"Hermione, are you ok?"

'_For the most part...but I can't move...I forget how...'_

Harry slowly walked towards her. He choked slightly when he saw her right eye was now a deep purple while her pupil was dark shade of green, but the skin around it was caked in dried blood. He gently closed her eyes and carefully lifted her from the chair, holding her like a groom would his bride.

"Okay Charles, we can go now."

Charles once again guided Harry through the hallways of the facility, Harry taking very cautious steps, careful not to damage the one thing he could remember. He finally saw natural sunlight, making him squint his eyes at the brightness.

"How am I getting off of this island?" Harry asked, looking around, finding an unmanned helicopter.

'_Oh, right, I didn't really think that far. Can you fly a helicopter?'_

Harry shook his head. '_I know how...just put me in the seat...' _The soft voice of Hermione said in his head.

He did as she said and strapped her into the pilots seat. Once he himself was strapped in, levers and switches began moving on their own. The propellers spun as the helicopter stated and slowly rose from the ground.

'_Where are we going?' _Hermione asked.

'_To a military base in a North America. I'll send the coordinates to you now.' _Charles said, mentally sending her the coordinates.

* * *

_**5 Hours Later**_

Harry groggily opened his eyes. He fell asleep after showing the cationic Hermione a map he found of where the were, so she could pilot them to Charles' base. He woke up as he felt his arm being shook. He looked to his a left and saw Hermione sitting up with a soft smile on her face.

"You can move?" Harry asked.

She nodded. "It took a while for my body to adjust to the tech in my head."

Harry noticed the bracelets on her wrists. "You need to get those off you, now!" He shouted, reaching for them, but she yanked her arms back.

"Calm down Harry. I was able to move 20 minutes after you fell asleep. They hadn't activated yet, I could see that with my Intuitive Aptitude*. The tech in my head was going crazy, being so close to a mutant, yes I know why they had me there, so I modified them to keep the technology half of my brain in check, to the point where I can control it. Taking them off would be negative, The Program would activate and I would hunt you, and any like you, down and kill you. I don't know about you, but I don't want that." Hermione said.

"Oh, sorry." He said quietly.

"So, what do you remember?" She asked.

"From what, Hogwarts or here?"

"Here."

"Nothing." He said simply.

"Oh."

"Care to fill me in?"

"Harry, I've never met _you_. I know you from the simulation, that's all. According the world, we've never met. I know nothing about you. And before you say 'We spent 7 years together', it was fake. I know this because the way I acted in the simulation is not how my life is here. I know a lot, yes, but that's not because my head is always in a book, I remember anything I see, it takes me 5 seconds to read 2,000 page book. I knew that very early on. I never had to sit down and study for 8 hours. Here, I am a much more social person. I am not the Hermione you know." She explained in a gentle tone.

"So, where does that leave us? I loved my Hermione."

"That's up to you. I loved my Harry very much, but I figured you would want to find more about your past." Hermione said. "You decide what to do."

The rest of the copter ride was spent in silence. They eventually reached government building, landing in the field in front of the facility.

* * *

"There are our new friends." Charles said with a smile, walking quickly to the doors. "Anyone care to join me in greeting them?"

"Um, Professor, we have a meeting to get to, remember?" Moira asked.*

"Oh, right, sorry love, yes, I guess will be going. Raven, give them a warm welcome, will you?"

She nodded. "I'll do my best."

"Well, I'll see you all later." Charles said with a smile, while Erik gave a of goodbye.

* * *

Hermione got out of the helicopter while Harry did the same. The two cl climbed the steps and knocked on the door. They were greeted by a young, beautiful blond woman with blue eyes, a bright smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Raven Darkholme, Charles' adaptive sister. He kind of left in a hurry and didn't mention your names, sorry." She said with her hand extended.

"It's fine. I'm Hermione LeBeau, and this is my, um...associate, Harry Potter." Hermione said with a smile, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said, doing the same as Hermione.

"Alright, well, let's get you introduced to everyone else. Follow me." Said Raven.

She lead them through a series of grey hallways until they reached a decently sized room with two large coaches, a few chairs, a small table in the middle, a window that was only slightly smaller than the wall of the courtyard, a fishtank and a pinball machine in the corner.

A tall, african-american man stepped towards them, a friendly smile on his face. "Hello, my name is Armando Muñoz, but my friends call me Darwin, and you are…?"

"I'm Harry Potter."

"And I'm Hermione LeBeau. Nice to meet you."

He nodded and shook both of their hands.

Next, a guy who reminded them of their non-existent friend, Ron Weasley spoke up.

"I'm Sean Cassidy."

A tall, muscular looking man spoke next. "Hey, I'm Alex Summers."

A short girl with long black hair introduced herself after him. "I'm Angel Salvadore."

Finally, a shy looking boy with messy brown hair and glasses looked up at them. "Uh, hi, I'm Hank McCoy."

Everyone got settled in, Sean, Alex and Darwin taking the chairs. Hank sat next to Raven, who sat next to Angel, leaving an entire couch to Harry and Hermione.

"So, do you guys think you'll stay here?"

"Well, if it's ok with all of you and the Professor, I would like to stay. I left my family after they abandoned my little brother." Hermione said sadly.

They were all quiet for a few moments, before Harry spoke. "I'm staying with Hermione. Where she goes, I go." He said.

"Well then, we're government agents now. We should have code names. I want to be called Mystique." Raven said.

"Damn, I wanted to be called Mystique." Sean said.

"Well, tough, besides," Her form shifted to look exactly like him. "I am way more mysterious than you." Everyone in the room was clapping and she shifted back to her human form.

"I want to be called…" He paused in thought. "...Banshee."

"Why do you want to be named after a wailing spirit?" Hank asked.

"Cover your ears." He said, crouching behind a table facing toward the table. He looked at everyone, and then let out a short, but high pitched, shriek, breaking the window. Once again, everyone clapped.

"What about you Darwin?" Angel asked.

"Well, Darwin's already a nickname, and it sorta fits, adapt to survive and all." He said. He moved over to the fish tank with a bounce in his step and dunked his head in it. Gills appeared on his cheek, letting him breathe underwater. He took his head out of the tank and shook his head, grabbing a towel to dry himself.

"What about you Hank, what do you want to be called?"

"How about bigfoot?" Alex suggested.

"Well, you know what they say about guys with big feet, and yours are looking kind of small." Raven said with a smirk. Everyone else snickered and Hank smiled warmly at her.

"I just want to be called Hank." He said.

"Angel?"

"My stage name is Angel, and, " She spun around and released her wings, which lifted her off the ground slightly.

"You can fly?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, and this, " She turned to the broken window and spat a small ball of fire onto it's head.

"OK, Hermione, you're next."

"Uh, I don't know what my power is really called. Eventually, I can do anything. So, Vanguard I guess? I mean, I'm constantly getting stronger, so it fits." Hermione said with a smile.

"Harry?"

"So far, I can only do what Darwin can do…" He was cut off when he noticed that he was completely invisible. "Uh, how do I turn this off?" Without doing anything, he just flashed back into view. "Ok then, uh, let's just go with Phantom for now."

"Alright, Alex, what can you do?"

"Uh, I, um, I can't do it in here."

"Can you do it out there?" Darwin asked.

Alex sighed and moved outside. "Move back when I tell you." He said. He moved to one side of the courtyard. "Get back." Everyone moved back behind the wall...before moving back out.

"Get back!" They stayed still. "Whatever."

He began swinging his body as red energy gathered around him. He shot one red ring into the sky and another at the statue, cutting it clean in half.

Everyone cried out in surprise and awe. "I say we call him Havok." Raven said. Everyone nodded absent mindedly. Alex stepped back inside and Darwin challenged him to a pinball contest. Harry and Hermione began talking to each other.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked.

Hermione stared wide eyed at him. "But Harry, what if you already have one?"

"I don't remember having one, so I don't care. I remember you, and only you. You're the one that I want. So, I ask again, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Harry, I will!" She cried and kissed him passionately on the lips. He wasted no time in kissing back, Angel and Raven cooing at the couple.

"Man, you are killing me!" Exclaimed Darwin.

"Don't feel to bad, I've had a lot of spare time."

Suddenly, Darwin got a chilling feeling over him. "Hey, something doesn't feel right." He said. He and Alex turned to the window to see a body of one of the workers drop from the sky…

* * *

**AN: Some things to clear up;**

**In this story, Deadpool was experimented on like in the XMOW movie, except he escaped himself. He eventually found Wolverine and tried to kill him, but instead led Striker to him as well. Wolverine still loses his memory.**

**Heh heh, whoopsie, major mistake here. I did more research on Gambit and realized how bad I screwed up. So, Hermione broke off from the LeBeau's after they kicked him out of the family when he killed Julian Boudreaux in self-defense. By the time she found out, Remy had already left. She tried to find him in vain and decided she would learn more about her abilities to maybe track him that way. Hermione was 16 and Remy was 14 (Estimating, I son't know his exact age, but I do know the LeBeau's took him in when he was 10-ish, so meh).**

**Project 12 was a second attempt at a mutant hunter.**

**The groups stays and waits for Harry and Hermione, so the others don't discuss names until they do.**

**Anything you're confused about, PM me or put it in a review, tell me how it was. I recently had surgery and got **_**really **_**into superhero movies, so I need to write this for funsies. Thanks for reading this, hope you're enjoying it so far!**


End file.
